Unbearable Heat
by Garden of Time
Summary: Set during Yugi's heat cycle and what L does to help her cool off... *Lemon*


_**Unbearable Heat**_

"What's taking them so long?" Aizawa asked as they continued to hold down Yugi. She was currently tied down with rope around her wrists and ankles. L was currently sitting on her back while Matsuda was in the main room keeping an eye out for Equal.

"I don't know," L stated, his finger put to his mouth in thought. Suddenly Yugi flipped herself over, knocking L off of her back.

She then broke free of her restraints, and pounced on top of Aizawa, pushing him onto his back. Fur grew rapidly over her body as it began to reshape. Her clothes tore off as she became a full bodied wolf, her front paws sqarely on Aizawa's chest as she growled lowly.

Aizawa was in shock and nearly let out a scream. He would have too if L hadn't kicked Yugi off of him with a good blow to her head. She was flown to the far corner of the room near her bed.

Aizawa quckly pushed himself into a sitting position as L approached the wolf, who was slowly turning back to a human. "Yugi?" L asked. She quickly grabbed L and used him to cover her front, wrapping her arms around his neck and shutting her eyes tight. L tensed slightly in shock at the feel of her hot skin seeping through his shirt.

"L," Yugi whispered. "L, I'm scared." Her body started to shake as she tried to hold back tears. L didn't know what to do. He turned to look at Aizawa over his shoulder.

"Go help Matsuda keep an eye out for Equal," he told him. "I'll watch over Yugi."

"Uh, okay." Aizawa slowly stood up and walked to the door. When he left, L pulled away from Yugi slightly.

"Yugi, look at me," L told her. Her eyes refused to open as she shook her head. "Yugi-"

"I can't." Yugi shivered.

"Yugi-"

"No, L. I can't look at you." Yugi turned her face away as a hot tear trickled down her face.

L was slowly losing his patience. "Yugi, just tell me what's wrong." Yugi started to breathe heavily and shakily. "Yugi..."

Yugi took a calming breath and slowly looked up and met L's eyes. Her golden irises were rimmed with crimson. They flashed completely red when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can see your name now...and when you'll die...just like BB did," she stated. "It was his birthday present to me before he died."

"I see," L said. He heaved a small sigh as Yugi leaned close to him again, resting her head on his chest.

It was silent for a bit before Yugi started breathing heavy again. "L," she whimpered. "I can't handle this anymore." She looked at L desperately. "Help me, please."

L, once again, didn't know what to do. "Is there a way to stop this?" Yugi began panting as her body temperature spiked. L suddenly had a thought. "Yugi." He put the girl's face in his hands making eye contact with her once more. "Has BB ever found a way to fix this?"

Yugi tried to calm down and think. "Well...there was one thing but, there's a big risk involved, a-and it would have to be done multiple times, increasing that risk."

"What Kind of risk?" L asked. Seeing the poor girl's desperation caused the detective to feel something odd...something...arousing. He wanted to help her in any way he could.

Yugi hesitated for a moment, once again looking away from him. "The risk of getting me pregnant," she finally muttered.

This confirmed L's thoughts. He would have to succumb to any sexual advances Yugi makes toward him for the time being...at least until Equal got here with whatever she sent to Wammy's house for this problem.

L put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I'm willing to take that risk if it means helping you. But the question is are you willing to take that risk as well?"

After a moment, Yugi gave him a slow, heasitant nod. Then she slowly moved her face toward his. The moment their lips touched, she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him hard. L kissed back with similar enthusiasm, instinctively rubbing circles on her bare shoulders.

Yugi reached for L's hair and ran her fingers along his scalp. She pulled away to breathe, but quickly returned to his mouth. Desperately she shoved her tounge in his mouth and battled for dominance against his own.

L wasn't going to let her win this one, and he succeeded, pushing both their tounges into her mouth and taking his prize.

Yugi pulled away once more and began to kiss his face and neck. L suppressed a shiver when she nipped his earlobe and licked the light stubble on his jaw. She then suddenly yanked on his shirt, wanting him to take it off.

L complied, pulling his shirt over his head. Yugi ran her hands over his slightly toned chest. He sighed at her warm touch, electricity shooting throughout his body. L then leaned closer to Yugi again, bringing his lips to hers once more. He gently pushed her onto her back against the soft carpet and began to slightly grind against her.

Yugi let out a soft wimper as she reached down to unbutton his pants. L pulled away and took them off for her, leaving him in his boxers.

L then hovered over her and brought his hand down her shoulder and carressed her side. He slowly made his way down until he reached her thigh.

Yugi shivered slightly at his touch and took a small intake of air when he went for her heat.

He touched her little bud with his thumb, causing her to softly moan and arch her back. Her core became moist against his fingers. Seeing the girl this way caused L a tightness in his boxers.

Yugi saw his discomfort and pushed them so that she was now on top of him. L groaned slightly as the wind was unintentionally knocked out of him. There was now a tent in his boxers that was in Yugi's sight.

She suddenly grabbed him tightly causing him to groan in surprize. She begant to rub his erection through his underwear until he became nice and stiff. Then she put it in her mouth, the only barrier being the cloth of his boxers, which were slowly getting soaked with her saliva.

L was starting to lose control as her tounge swirled and stroked in the most extotic way. He gripped the carpet between his fingers as she lapped at his tip softly, tasting his pre-cum through the underwear.

L couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly sat up and turned Yugi around, pushing her onto her hands and knees.

"L?" Yugi whispered. He didn't answer as he wraped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. She felt his member at her entrance and knew what he was planning.

He hesitated, however. Impatiently, Yugi leaned back, pushing him inside of her. She moaned feeling the heat of her body pulse through her skin. She nudged L, prompting him to move.

L complied, moving slowly at first to set the rythm. Soon he began to move faster.

With each time he pounded into her, the heat of Yugi's skin disappeared like waves of frequency, all of it balling into her stomach like a large knot.

L grabbed ahold of her breasts as he began to move even faster in pace, preparing for his release.

Before he could, however, Yugi turned around so she was once again on her back. With the rythm of their moving bodies unbroken, L let out a groan as he tried to pull out before he cummed; but Yugi wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him inside of her as she once again joined her mouth with his to muffle their moans as his cooling semen filled her, inducing the knot in her stomach to finally unravel in a blast of pleasure.

When the high wore off, Yugi broke their final kiss and fell back onto the floor exhausted.

L carefully pulled out of her and felt her forehead. She was significantly cooler, althogh not by much. He was sure she would be okay for the time being, until Equal returned.

He carefully picked the wolf girl up and laid her onto her bed and covered her with the sheets as to not potentially induce another wave of heat to hit her senses.

He then put his clothes back on and sat in the chair beside the bed in his usual crouched form and watched over her, like the leader of a wolf pack watching over his mate.

L chewed his thumbnail in thought as he watched the now sleeping girl. A wave of possesion came over him for a brief moment before disappearing. Looking back at what he had just done caused warmth to fill his cheeks.

He put his hand to his face and felt the heat against his fingers.

...such unbearable heat.

 _ **((Author's Note)) Hey everybody! I felt it was High time I try and write a Lemon.**_

 _ **after reading some old reviews on my current project, The Girl With Golden Eyes, I figured why not treat my reviewers to something a little sweeter to counteract some of the bitterness of the main story.**_

 _ **So here it is, I apologize if it sucks terribly. This was my first official lemon that I had the guts to even think about.**_

 _ **Also if you haven't checked it out yet, go to my page and read my current project as well as take the time to read my other story, Welcome to Wammy's.**_

 _ **Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful life.**_

 _ **Until Next time...**_

 _ **Garden of Time**_


End file.
